Wings of Fate
by 19evans97
Summary: Fate worked in weird ways. But her work always went to one goal, balance. So when the balance was put under threat, it was obvious that she would take charge of the situation and choose her heroes to battle the imbalance.


Throughout the life of mortals or those that roam the earth, there have come times when they are unsure what they are doing. Unsure of what to do or what is even happening. This would be one of such moments for a selected group of people.

The previous night these people had gone to sleep in the comfort of their own beds, welcoming the feeling of sleep as it came to embrace them. And they had woken up nicely the next day as well. None of them having any sort of problems. The issue began when they decided to leave their respective rooms.

Where they had expected to walk out into a familiar setting, they had instead walked out to whiteness. An endlessly rising hallway with no sight of the ceiling. All they knew about it was that it was absurdly white and there was only one side to this hallway which had a broken down red wooden door. The other side was easily out of sights.

"Okay Hope! What did you get us into?!" shrieked a blonde female with blue eyes, a lean figure and a glare that threatened to ruin someone's day.

"I did nothing Lizzie" Hope answered evenly, maybe with an edge to her voice. "Instead of jumping at me, maybe you should think about what you did? Maybe you had a freak out and ended up bringing us all here" she snapped.

Seeing the situation about to escalate, Alaric decided to intervene. That was until another door appeared right beside the one the man himself had come out of. Similar doors seemed to appear right on the same side. The first door opened and out walked,

"Mom?!" both Lizzie and Josie exclaimed in shock and surprise before jumping into the arms of the very confused blonde that just made her entry into the hall way. But before Alaric could question her about her involvement in any of this, more doors opened and out came more people.

"Aunt Freya? Aunt Rebekah? Uncle Kol?" Hope was the one to call out this time, though her tone was bordering on the confusion side of things. She nonetheless walked up to them and gave hem each a hug.

"Where the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah questioned, clear blue eyes looking at her surroundings with clear suspicion.

"We'll let you know when we find out for ourselves" Alaric answered, his eyes trained on the last four doors that were yet to be opened. He didn't have to wait long because moments after two more doors opened.

"MG" Josie called, running over to her friend to pull him in for a tight embrace.

"Did we have renovations going while we slept? Or did someone teleport my room somewhere else?" MG questioned, returning the hug while also trying to see what exactly was going on. There were too many people around here.

While the Saltzman twins were busy with MG, Lizzie running off with some sort of sarcastic insult, Hope was looking to the other person that had just walked out of the other door. A curly hair boy who was trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"Do you know him?" Freya asked her niece, her eyes moving from Hope to Landon.

"Just someone I know" Hope shrugged the inquiry off coolly and looked away from the boy. The three Mikaelson siblings shared a look between themselves. There was more to this story somewhere. They could tell.

"Okay who the hell are all of you?" a shout made everyone present in the hallway turn to look at the source, a blonde haired female with a brunette.

"Jade?" Josie asked, taking a step forward in surprise and confusion.

"Well I'll be damned. Little Josie Saltzman all grown up" Jade answered with a smile. Though it was far colder than what Josie remembered.

"And look who else we have here" the brunette motioned to Alaric. "The Judge, Jury and Executioner" she hissed, the tips of her fingers sparking in anger.

Alaric looked at his former students with something close to sadness, an emotion asked neatly with coldness.

"Ric" Caroline hissed, bring the man's attention to her. "Those two, where have they been? Why haven't they aged? And why does Jade have her emotions turned off?"

And it hit Ric like a ton of bricks to the face. Flashbacks came and now he understood why Jade had acted like she had. Why the girl had acted as if she didn't care, like she did something natural. And after seeing Elena, Damon and Caroline do the same thing or at least heard of it, how could he have not seen it in her?!

"Well then. Let's not let this go on forever" Jade mused, the familiar vampiric features showing up on her face. "I'm really thirsty and could use the beverage" she hissed and was ready to charge. That was until she fell to the floor, clutching her head as blood dripped out of her nose.

"Such rude students you have Alaric Saltzman" Freya frowned, her fist raised slightly. She let her hand relax and Jade gasped in relief, Wendy right beside her.

"We haven't been his students in a long time. Not after what he did to us" Wendy spat, looking up at Alaric with nothing but hate and disgust.

"Ric" Caroline muttered. Now all eyes were on him. All of them looking at him like he had done something horrible. And indeed he had. He had banished three students on the account of his erroneous judgment into a world where sure they had become the monsters he had thought them to be.

There was another creaking noise, another door opening. This one came from behind the crowd. In perfect sync they all turned around and saw the red broken down door wide open. And on the other side they could see nothing but darkness.

"Something tells me our answers are in there" Hope muttered, feeling an uncomfortable silence fall over the group at the entrance of those two people she vaguely remembered. She wanted to know where the hell they were. Not who these two were and what professor Saltzman did. Though she was curious about it, she had her priorities right.

Breaking away from the group the tribrid rushed over to the door, not in a run though. It was a more urgent pace of walking. "Hope!" Rebekah called after her niece but that failed to stop her. Hope walked right through the door. And she could tell that someone else had followed her in.

The room which the tribrid walked into could be considered a polar opposite to the hallway she was just in. Where the hall was an absurd white, this room looked like the perfect black. If that was a thing.

The only source of light seemed to be coming from the skulls lined on the wall, just as black as its surroundings. Inside it burned a fire bluer than anything the girl had ever seen. And the light from the flames reflected against the floor, which too was a shiny black. Her only thought was whether these skulls were real or not.

"Hope!" this time the voice did make her stop her thing and turn to look. Not because it was the voice of her aunt. Because it wasn't. Behind her stood Landon, his skin seeming pale in the light of the fire.

"What are you doing here?" the tribrid questioned, her eyes narrowing down on the curly haired boy.

"You just waltzed in here on your own" he explained. And the in the tone he spoke, he made it seem like it was the most natural thing to do, follow her into the unknown. Hope had to suppress that little buildup of warmth in her chest.

"You didn't have to do that" the girl merely looked away, eyes moving away from her once crush. Or was he still that? Because right now her heart was beating rather harshly against her chest.

"Well isn't this a gothic paradise" the sarcastic drawl from Lizzie broke the moment between the two. The rest of the people had walked in. And no sooner had they done that, the door slammed shut and the door just vanished.

"Oh great now we're stuck here" Jade's voice cut in through the panic filled atmosphere of the room.

"If only Hope hadn't ran in, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lizzie spat, glaring daggers at the scowling tribrid.

"I don't recall telling you to follow me" Hope spat right back, an exchange of sparks happening between the blonde siphon and the ginger tribrid. All of which was happening by merely exchanging angered glances.

"Man these kids are something else" Wendy muttered under her breath, Jade snorting when she overheard thanks to her enhanced hearing.

The room gave a loud groan, like someone had just yawned and everyone found themselves falling down. But where they expected to meet cold hard stone, they found a soft comfortable surface. A chair maybe? Or a couch. Another groan and one side of the wall, the one which they were all coincidentally now facing lit up.

"This almost feels like"

"A theatre" Josie finished for her twin, both of them looking quite wary at the moment.

"So we are in some kind of dark gothic theatre?" Landon questioned. "To what? Watch a movie?"

As if responding to his question words appeared on the screen. It was not in English they all knew. "I show you not, but what your fates entail?" Freya read, her lips curved into a small frown.

"You can read that?" Rebekah questioned her sister in surprise.

"It's Latin. An older dialect than what we see these days" Kol was the one to explain.

"Dahlia taught them to me while she oversaw my training" Freya explained with a nod of her head. She should have expected Kol to know this too. The man was into witchcraft like fish was into water. If not for him being a vampire, Freya was sure her brother would have been a fine witch. Or rather a crafty one. Or maybe both.

"It's nice and all that we know what the screen reads" Lizzie cut in between what the Mikaelson siblings were conversing over in a flat tone. "But what does it mean?"

"I think we are about to see our future" Landon's voice answered the blonde's question.

"The future. Really now mup-" Lizzie turned to throw in a scathing remark when she froze at what she saw. It was still Landon sitting there right beside MG. But around him she could have sworn she saw some sort of distortion. Like the like of distortion one would see around extremely hot fire.

She wasn't the only one though. Anyone who had looked at him at that moment had seen it too. But it had faded away and Landon was staring dumbly at the screen, blinking furiously like he was waking up from a moment of day dreaming.

The screen made a noise and more writing appeared on it. The same dialect and language as before. "Landon's right" Freya confirmed. "It would show a future to us. Circling someone in specific and those around her. It says this is of the utmost importance"

The atmosphere was once more tense. Even the prickly sort seemed to be stricken with a sort of fear. If the future was being shown, then magic was surely involved in this. But to gain forbidden knowledge, as was the case for the future knowledge no 'white' magic could be it. It was dark and whoever used it wanted them to see this. No matter the consequences to themselves.

"Well" Kol broke the tense silence and smacked his hands together, the sound echoing through the room. "Guess we have no choice but to watch this then"

The general opinion in the room seemed to be in his favor, begrudgingly or not. With themselves now settled and the message read, the writing vanished and an image began to form on the screen.

"Legacies?" Hope questioned as the viewing officially began.


End file.
